PokéshippingWeek
by Pikarito
Summary: Aquí verán los temas de la semana Pokéshipping... Durante los siguientes 7 días estaré molestando :D!
1. Chapter 1

_**Muy buenas a todos! Una vez más nos leemos con algo corto y nuevo, aquí estaré compartiendo con ustedes los temas de la semana Pokeshipping! :D**_

 _ **Comenzaremos con el primer tema del primer día: Alola...**_

 _ **Sin mucho más que decir los dejo para que disfruten...**_

 ** _¡Arriba el Pokeshipping!_**

 ** _~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Vacaciones.

El día, como siempre, era verdaderamente hermoso, el sol brillaba golpeando los granos de la arena calentándola mientras el agua delante de él se mecía calma, limpia, llena de vida habitada por variedad de Pokémon que bailaban nadando entre las pequeñas olas que se formaban por sus propios movimientos.

Había acabado su aventura por aquel lugar y ahora se proponía a gozar de unas relajantes y largas vacaciones. -Levántate flojo.- Un golpe seco provocó que se viera cubierto de arena al caerse de la silla en la que reposaba.- ¡Vamos!- Sentía su insistencia incluso más pesada que el sol. Quizás en ese momento por primera vez se arrepentirá de abrir su boca.

Bufaba sentándose en el suelo pensando porqué había decidido invitarla, si hubiera ido solo ahora estaría durmiendo quizás cubierto de su propia baba con cantidad de arena pegada en su cara, rio ante su pensamiento tan de niño.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

La vio cruzar sus brazos mientras arqueaba su ceja derecha, negó con un movimiento de su cabeza y sonrió de lado.

-¿Me Recuerdas por qué te invite a Alola conmigo Misty?

-Bueno.- La mencionada se puso a pensar.- ¿Será por qué cuando llegaste hiciste que uno de tus Pokémon insectos casi me mate del susto y querías arreglar las cosas conmigo?

Tuvo que aguantar la carcajada al recordar cómo su amiga casi muere de la impresión al toparse de lleno con el rostro de su Pokémon mantis. Y ahora lo recordaba, le había prometido que para compensarla la llevaría de viaje a una región donde podía ver infinidad de Pokémon acuáticos y algunos que, aunque no eran del tipo agua, iban a gustarle.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?- La observó sin comprender.

-¡Ash!- Golpeó la arena con su pie.- Prometiste que me llevarías a capturar algún Pokémon de agua.

-Prometí que te daría un Pokémon tan bonito que pagaría todas mis metidas de pata.

-¡Pero si no te levantas nunca lo capturaremos!- Se puso tras él y comenzó a empujarlo sin poder moverlo mucho, ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta fuerza?

-No hace falta capturarlo.- Estaba cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa, sin sentir la presión de la chica tras su espalda abrió los ojos para verla arrodillada frente a él, podía divisar a su Pikachu detrás caminando tranquilamente.

-¿Vas a esperar que venga solo y solo igualmente se capture?- Su tono de voz parecía de burla mientras arqueaba sus cejas.

-Pikachu ya lo hizo por mí.- Señaló al susodicho que se acercaba con una pequeña esfera en sus manos.

-¡Pika!- Exclamó el Pokémon entregándole el objeto a la chica.

La pequeña esfera se abrió al instante mostrando a un Pokémon de color azul un tanto más claro de lo normal con aspecto de foco, el cual le sonreía.

-Se llama Popplio, es un Pokémon del tipo agua puro que cambia adquiriendo también el tipo hada cuando llega a su evolución final, le gusta danzar en el agua y lucha con bastante fuerza, lo cual te serviría mucho en el gimnasio tanto en las batallas como en tus presentaciones de sirena.- No la veía responder, solo observaba como no quitaba los ojos del pequeño Pokémon que le sonreía soltando pequeños sonidos.- ¿No te gusta?

-¿Gustarme?- No lo observaba.- ¿Gustarme?- Lo observo seriamente asustándolo.- ¡Me encanta!- Gritó tomando al pequeño para abrazarlo feliz, Ash había caído casi asustado mientras Pikachu festejaba junto a ella.

Se levantó sobando su cabeza para observar la escena frente a él, no sabía desde cuando su sonrisa le gustaba tanto pero no se arrepentirá de nada, ni siquiera de haberla asustado cuando fue a decirle que quería salir con ella, todos le decían que debía alegrarse de no haber muerto pero él se alegraba más ahora que podían compartir ese viaje juntos y que podía darle cosas como esas, sabía desde siempre que al compartir la misma pasión por los Pokémon a ella le encantaría más que las flores.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Misty se acercó a él.

-Gracias Ash.- Le agradeció con un pequeño beso en la mejilla masculina, el cual provocó que, a causa de la sorpresa de verse tan cerca, su rostro se tornara tan rojo como la llama de la cola de Charizard.

-No es nada.- Se recuperó rápidamente para responder con una sonrisa.- ¿Entonces estoy perdonado?

-No.- Negó acompañada de ambos Pokémon.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ash la observaba algo molesto.- ¿Por qué no Misty si ya te di a Popplio?

-Quiero que vayamos a capturar un Vulpix.

-¿Ahora?- La observó.- Misty pero…- Iba a levantarse para discutir que quería descansar pero el peso de Misty no lo dejó, en cuestión de segundos ambos estaban tirados en la arena.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados por el repentino golpe, un día pensaba que moriría a causa de ella.

-No ahora.- Sintió la voz tan cerca de él que abrió sus ojos de golpe.- Quiero disfrutar un poco contigo de la playa y la región.

Giró su cabeza y la vio acostada a su lado con su brazo y cabeza sobre su pecho, él, casi por instinto, la abrazaba con el brazo que había quedado preso bajo el peso del cuerpo femenino. Observó un poco más y pudo ver a ambos Pokémon acostados observando la playa sobre la silla que en un inicio él había ocupado. Volvió a observar a la chica a su lado antes de sonreírle y aceptar su condición.

Si iba a morir como él pensaba, rogaba a Arceus que sea de esa forma bajo los brazos de ella, si, nunca iba a arrepentirse de lo que hizo y de hacer que ella esté ahí con él en aquella región tropical.

Sin dudas Alola se había convertido en su región favorita desde aquel instante.


	2. Día 1

_**¡Hola a todos / as!**_

 _ **Buaaaaa ... ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? siento que fueron siglos XD**_

 _ **Y después de mucho, mucho tiempo hemos vuelto con un nuevo desafío Hidroeléctrico para celebrar la semana Pokéshipping.**_

 _ **Si, prometo esta vez terminarlo, sino también doy permiso de matarme XD.**_

 _ **Sin más dejo con esto que se llama: "¡Día del color!"**_

 _ **Más información en nuestra página de fans "Shut Up, I Love Pokéshipping" ^^.**_

* * *

 _ **Día 1-Amarillo: Optimismo.**_

Siempre pensé que su mayor atractivo era su terquedad, una terquedad de un niño que desea alcanzar la cima que no importaría nada, que muchas veces a veces está en peligro, un estar enojado, preocupado, a llorar.

Sí, todavía recuerdo esos días, como cuando Míralos me gustaría seguir con tu vida con ese bonito Pokémon color rosa, la casi despedida de Pikachu, uno de los peores días diría yo, Charizard, Pidgeot, tantas despedidas dolorosas. Sus derrotas también entran en esos momentos.

Y sus alegrías, y sus alegrías, en ellas también han dejado escapar varias lágrimas.

Pero no, no era su terquedad.

No era el verbo furioso.

No eran sus momentos impulsivos que lo llevaban a estar en riesgo.

No.

Era otra cosa, algo que quizás no todos notaron en él.

Algo que, aunque a veces puede ser visto de mala forma, era y es hermoso.

Se trata de su optimismo.

-¿Ash? - Él estaba preocupado observando el camino que conducía a la próxima ciudad.

Podríamos ver su mirada seria aunque no estaba frente a él, esa mirada dudosa entre la preocupación y la dureza.

-Oye.- Lo llamé consiguiendo su atención.

-¿Y qué si ..?

Haga clic para obtener más información.

-¿Acaso el hombre mas optimista de la tierra se encuentra al fin preocupado?

-No es chistoso.- Pude sentirlo suspirar de una forma muy pesada.- Yo pase por lo mismo hace un tiempo y vi más de lo que debería haber visto allí afuera.

Al notarlo mover su cabeza señalando hacía adelante levanté un poco mi mentón por sobre su hombro, pude notar aquella pequeña figura de cabellos largos alejarse acompañada de dos Pokémon, movía su brazo saludándonos con felicidad, volví a sonreír aún abrazándolo.

-Estará bien.

-¿Pero si no lo está?- Sentí como se alejó de mi, eso me molestó.- ¿Qué si le pasa algo malo como ese primer día con los Spearrow?

-Su Pokémon si obedece lo que le dice, lo notaste en su practica.

-No eres para nada chistosa.

No pude contenerme, su rostro me hizo estallar en risas, eso lo molestó.

-Ya.- Me volví a acercar a él y tomé su rostro con ambas manos.- ¿Sabes qué fue lo que siempre me gustó de ti?

-¿Mi estupidez? Siempre dices eso.

-No.- Su sarcasmo me molestó, lo pellizque.- Fue tu optimismo.- Le respondí antes que pudiera siquiera abrir su boca.- Siempre que algo malo pasaba tú lo afrontabas con una sonrisa, siempre que caías sacudías tus jeans y avanzabas sin mirar atrás, hasta cuando yo pase por ese momento tan feo, ¿Lo recuerdas?.- No decía nada, solo asintió con pesar.- Siempre veías todo con una sonrisa.- Volvió a suspirar aflojando su cuerpo.- Va a estar bien y si llega a necesitarnos siempre estaremos aquí para ella.

-Gracias Misty.- Sentí su abrazo rápido, correspondí sin pensarlo.- Gracias por siempre estar ahí para mi.

-No hay nada que agradecer.- Me separé de él, acaricié un poco su mejilla.- Ahora debemos estar atentos a su primer tono, no querrás perderte su primer anécdota como entrenadora Pokémon.- Lo vi negar.- Entonces vamos.- Lo Bájese antes de empezar a caminar junto a él entrando a la casa.

Sí, soy un hombre feliz y optimista aunque hoy se parece a un pequeño y temático Rattata. Lo que era y si era necesario para esta vez, solo para que me dejara que se refugia en mi optimismo por un rato.


End file.
